wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
__TOC__ Setup To begin the game: *Search your LRIG deck for a level 0 LRIG card and put it face down in front of you. *Decide who goes first. *Draw 5 cards. At this point, you may return any number of cards in your hand to your deck, shuffle your deck, and draw the same amount. You may only do this once. *Put the top 7 cards of your deck into your life cloth, face down. *Both players flip their level 0 LRIG face up. Phases Up Phase All of the turn player's downed LRIG and SIGNI are upped (straightened up), unless prevented from doing so by freeze. Draw Phase The turn player draws 2 cards. On the first turn of the player going first, that player draws 1 card instead. Ener Phase The turn player may move a card in their hand OR one of their SIGNI in play to the ener zone. These actions are not mandatory, and may be skipped. This action of moving SIGNI in play to the ener zone does not count as a banish. Grow Phase The turn player may pay the grow cost of a LRIG card in their LRIG deck. If they do, that player grows their LRIG, putting that LRIG card on top of their current LRIG. Players can only grow a LRIG by one level each turn. It is possible to grow a LRIG to one of an equal or lower level. Like the Ener Phase, growing your LRIG is not mandatory, and may be skipped. Main Phase The turn player may do these actions any number of times: *Play SIGNI. Players cannot play SIGNI of a higher level than their LRIG, and the total level of their SIGNI cannot exceed the LRIG's limit. *Play spells and ARTS with Use Timing Phase by paying their costs. *Activate abilities. Also, the player may remove their SIGNI once per turn. To remove, the turn player chooses any number of their SIGNI and puts them into the trash. Resonas cannot be put into the trash (and thus moved to the LRIG Deck) in this way. Attack Phase If it is the first turn of the entire game, the turn player skips this phase. The attack phase consists of four consecutive steps, none of which are mandatory. ARTS Use Step The turn player may use any number of ARTS with Use Timing Phase, as well as abilities marked with Attack Phase. Then, the other player may use ARTS and abilities of those kinds. SIGNI Attack Step The turn player may attack with their SIGNI. LRIG Attack Step The turn player may attack with their LRIG. If your LRIG has attacked, you can't use your SIGNI to attack anymore during this attack phase, as the SIGNI attack step has already passed. Guard Step The non-turn player may discard a card with Guard from their hand to disable the attack of the attacking LRIG. End Phase If the turn player has 7 or more cards in their hand, they discard until they only have 6. Category:Gameplay